(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to infusion systems for intravenous fluid injection and, more particularly, to a stabilizing apparatus for an infusion system including a catheter for intravenous fluid injection.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Infusion sets have been used in the medical world for many years to introduce and remove fluids from a patient's body. The set typically consists of a catheter or hollow needle mounted to a backing pad, a length of tubing connected at a first end to the catheter, and a connection fitting attached to a second end of the tubing. The catheter is inserted into a patient's vein and the backing pad is then secured to the patient's skin, usually with surgical tape. A supply of fluid to be infused into the patient is connected to the connection fitting and allowed to flow, by means of gravity, through the tubing, into the catheter and into the patient's vein.
If the catheter is not properly secured to the patient's skin, the catheter may be dislodged. Further, if the angle at which the catheter is inserted into the patient's vein is not maintained, it is possible for the catheter to puncture a lower wall of the vein, preventing effective introduction of the infusion fluid into the patient's vein. A means of anchoring the catheter securely in place is needed to avoid dislodging or movement of the catheter by the patient. Also, this system protects the patient from contamination of multiple use tape from patient to patient as well as eliminating aerosol and/or fluid contamination from the tape being stuck to nearby objects such as beds, desks, tables etc. before being applied to the patient.